The Reaping Nephilim
by KitsuTer
Summary: Do you think Ichigo being a Vizard and Quincy wasn't enough? Well look no further cause here's one that Ichigo is a Nephilim as well! This idea was from when I was in Secondary 1 that I rewrote to complete it so hope you've enjoyed this.


**A.n**

**I do not own Bleach or The Mortal Instruments series.**

* * *

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I was a normal 15-year-old until Rukia Kuchiki came into my life. Though, even before I was not exactly normal either. I could see spirits, souls that the normal could not see. Other than that, I'm still quite different. I am unique to my own small group. The Bible calls us 'Nephilim', humans born with the blood of angels. We call ourselves Shadow Hunters, the ones who protect the mundane from the underworld.

Ichigo and his friends were patrolling Karakura for Hollows, using Ichigo's substitute badge as an alert. Ichigo sighed. Man was it boring. Rukia and Renji were chatting softly amongst themselves, Rangiku and Toshiro were using their phones to track the hollows behind the three of them. They turned a corner into a dark alleyway, rats scurrying away from the group as they stepped on the dirty, mucky floor. Ichigo felt a shiver go up his spine and a sense of foreboding. He gripped his sword and the seraph blade hidden in his shinigami robes, comforted by the familiar weight of them in his hand.

Then a figure pounced onto Rukia pinning her to the ground. Reacting quickly, Renji slashed at it, pulling it off Rukia. The figure landed on his feet, hissing with fangs bared at the group. The figure had raven hair that reached his neck, wearing all black. Black shirt, pants and shoes. His eyes were blood red and hand very pale skin. 'A vampire.' The substitute soul reaper thought, sheathing Zangetsu. A Zanpacktou most likely wouldn't work on him, he thought while watching the cut that Renji gave him heal.

"Stand back! Your Zanpacktou won't work!" Ichigo yelled, pulling out his seraph blade and muttered its name, making glow and flare with heavenly fire. The others simply retreated, knowing to ask questions after they've dealt with the threat.

Stepping into position, he stood guarded while he spoke. "Vampire, attacking mundanes are against the accords. Stand down and I won't report you to the Clave." The Vampire seemed to falter, before backing up and disappearing into the darkness. Ichigo heaved a sigh, then kept his seraph blade. 'Me and my big mouth,' he thought and turned to face the group. "Let me go and grab my body. I know someone that can explain this better than I," Ichigo quickly shunpoed to his house and back.

He led the group to a run-down church, opening the gate for them. At the door, the orangette knocked on the door. After a while, the door opened. There stood a teenage boy slightly taller than Ichigo. He had blonde hair that was tied into a rat tail and bright green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a checkered overall and navy blue jeans. "Ichi! Welcome back. Can I guess that your friends found out?" The stranger asked eyebrow quirked as he looked at the soul reapers. "Yup. Guys, this is Chris Arrowheart. He can explain what we do better than me." Ichigo stated, then gestured the others to come in.

In the Church, the group gathered in the living room and waited for an explanation. "Okay. Ichigo and I are what you'd call Nephilim, humans with angel blood and therefore, the sight. We protect the mundane from the Underworld and this is the institute, our main base of operation here in Karakura, Japan." Chris explained. Toshiro looked at the duo. "Nephilim. I thought they didn't exist." The duo laughed. "We try to avoid getting the Soul Society's attention. But because of this knucklehead here, we knew it was only a matter of time." Chris said.

The group nodded in understanding while Ichigo grunted out an 'oi'. Anyway, now you know. Do me a favour and don't tell the Soutaicho. There's no reason to cause we ain't doing anyone harm." Ichigo pleaded in which Toshiro nodded. With that, Ichigo sent them off and stayed in the institute with Chris for the night.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! Preferably, it's better if you knew about the series and read the books or watched the series on Netflix because I am using terms from the series like it's air. If not, I will probably make a short guide on what's what after I finish the story or after I finish typing this out. I know it's a bit of an abrupt ending. This was written with the idea that the Shinigami knew about the Underworld but thought they were simply myths. Ichigo only wanted them not to know that he was part of the Nephilim because he kinda knew that once they knew, they'd use it to their advantage. So yeah. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed this. Please favourite and I will talk to you guys in the next story!**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**13.2.2019**


End file.
